Happy Halloween
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Une soirée d'Halloween qui pourrait changer bien des choses entre un professeur et son élève … Minerva/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween !**

_Une soirée d'Halloween qui pourrait changer bien des choses entre un professeur et son élève … _

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione avait mal à la tête, un horrible mal de tête. Elle le connaissait celui-là, cela signifiait qu'elle avait tout simplement la gueule de bois. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, cela lui rappelait son été, elle avait passé un mois avec ses parents, chez les Moldus. Elle avait retrouvé quelques-uns de ses amis d'enfance, ce qui lui avait fait très plaisir. En effet, quelque peu avant ce fameux été, Voldemort avait été vaincu par l'Ordre dirigé par Dumbledore, ainsi que les Membres du Trio de Gryffondor. Le fait de se retrouver dans le monde des Moldus lui avait permis de faire abstraction des horreurs qu'elle avait vues ... Ses soirées avaient été principalement peuplées de sorties entre amis dans diverses boîtes de leurs villes. Elle était loin la Hermione coincée d'auparavant, non pas qu'elle n'apportait plus d'intérêt aux cours, elle était toujours la première de sa promotion, seulement elle avait aussi appris que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait en profiter.

Elle se souvint de son retour à Poudlard, tous les Septièmes années, dont elle faisait partie, avaient décidé que cette année allait être inoubliable ... C'est ainsi que le Bal d'Halloween avait été plus que grandiose à bien des aspects ... Elle se souvint que les Jumeaux Weasley avaient fait parvenir à Ron des caisses d'alcool, qui avaient été incorporées au Punch dans le plus grand secret. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que son meilleur ami soit capable de faire une chose pareille. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait osé. Des bribes de souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire ... Drago chantant sur une table ... Ginny essayant de faire danser le professeur de Potions, qui était toujours Rogue ... Ron embrassant Lavande ... Harry à moitié mort sous la table où Drago se déhanchait avec Pansy ... Elle se souvint aussi de son professeur de Vol vomissant dans un coin de la salle ... Neville à moitié nu ... Elle souvint vaguement d'elle-même essayant de rentrer dans la Tour de Gryffondor avec le respecté professeur McGonagall, qui ne marchait pas droit ... Hermione fut soulagée que Dumbledore ait été invité par son frère, et qu'il n'ait donc pas pu assister à la débauche qui avait eu lieu dans son école.

La brune gémit de douleur, il fallait qu'elle retrouve la potion anti-gueule de bois qu'elle s'était faite la veille. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose bouger contre elle. Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux ... Il y avait quelque chose auprès d'elle, au vu de la chaleur que l'objet dégageait c'était un corps, et apparemment ils étaient nus. Par Merlin, elle était nue contre ... une femme ... nue elle aussi. Une inspiration lui fit comprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas fait que dormir ensemble. La Gryffondor baissa ses yeux et aperçut des cheveux noirs qui cachaient un visage, doucement elle écarta les cheveux ... Ce fut un deuxième choc pour Hermione, en effet elle était avec ... le Professeur McGonagall?

Les doigts caressant sa joue, mais surtout le sursaut que ressentit la Directrice des Gryffondor la sortirent de son sommeil. Tout comme pour son élève, un horrible mal de tête se fit ressentir, lorsqu'elle se redressa elle croisa deux yeux noisette ... Mais comment ? Minerva fut choquée en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait dans ses quartiers privés, avec une Hermione nue contre elle. Elle pouvait voir la même incompréhension dans les yeux de sa protégée.

« Miss Granger, s'est-il passé ce que je crois ... »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, preuve d'une grande nervosité. Malgré tous ses efforts, Minerva trouva ce geste adorable.

« Je suppose, je ne m'en souviens pas. Le Punch était assez fort ... »

C'était peu de le dire, s'exclama la plus âgée pour elle-même.

« Mais il semblerait que oui, répondit l'Animagus. Je suis terriblement désolée Miss Granger, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abuser des élèves de cette manière ...

- Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis il faut être deux pour ... »

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Soudain les deux sorcières se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient toujours collées l'une contre l'autre. La brune se leva rapidement, exposant son corps nu à la vue de son professeur, qui eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas la regarder. Alors qu'elle s'habillait en quatrième vitesse, Minerva aperçut un magnifique suçon qu'elle avait laissé dans le cou de son élève.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser. Professeur ... Je ... »

Que pouvait-elle bien ajouter maintenant?

Hermione se tenait maintenant debout près de la porte, attendant un signe de son aînée qui était toujours enveloppée dans ses draps.

« Miss Granger, je peux compter sur vous ... pour être discrète, sur ce qui vient de se passer?

- Bien sûr professeur ...

- Très bien, dans ce cas on se verra plus tard. »

Avec un hochement de tête, la plus jeune des deux sorcières quitta la pièce, elle partit en direction de son dortoir afin de prendre ses affaires et de se doucher. Durant son trajet, après avoir prié pour ne croiser personne, elle essaya de se remémorer la fin de sa soirée de la veille. Cependant, tout restait flou dans son esprit, elle se souvenait d'être partie en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor pour aller se coucher, son professeur de Métamorphose lui avait proposé de la raccompagner ...

« Où allez-vous Hermione ? » lui avait demandé une Minerva McGonagall pas vraiment claire.

La jeune Préfète se souvint d'avoir trouvé son professeur terriblement sexy.

« Je vais me coucher ... Je ne me sens pas bien ...

- Laissez-moi vous accompagner ... »

Les deux sorcières avaient marché dans le Château ; alors qu'Hermione se souvenait que sa Directrice de Maison lui avait proposé d'aller boire un thé, elle trébucha sur quelque chose. La brunette regarda à ses pieds et fut surprise de trouver Parvati dans les bras de Terry Boot, apparemment ils s'étaient endormis dans les couloirs. En s'approchant de plus en plus de son dortoir, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls dans ce cas. Une fois qu'elle fut dans la salle commune le spectacle n'était pas mieux, une forte odeur lui confirma que certains n'avaient pas pu atteindre les toilettes avant de vomir. Hermione soupira, mais elle n'était pas mieux placée pour critiquer, elle avait quand même couché avec son Professeur de Métamorphose et n'en avait aucun souvenir ! Elle atteignit son dortoir, qui était, comme tout le reste, apocalyptique. En prenant ses affaires, elle aperçut dans le lit de Lavande la chevelure rousse de Ron. Elle se demanda comment ils avaient atteint le dortoir ... Lavande remua lorsqu'Hermione ferma son armoire, elle vit que la petite amie de Ron était nue ... Apparemment la Préfète n'avait pas été la seule à passer une bonne nuit ... Hermione se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé une telle chose. Mais tandis qu'elle se douchait, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle regrettait de ne rien se souvenir de la nuit dernière. Malgré tous ses efforts, l'ultime souvenir qu'elle avait de la veille, c'était son professeur lui tendant une tasse de thé. Pas le moindre souvenir d'un simple baiser, ni de ce qui avait suivi, elle ne savait même pas si c'était elle ou Minerva qui avait commencé.

La sorcière se souvint du moment où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de son aînée, c'était pendant sa cinquième année lors d'un cours. Elle avait réussi une métamorphose, son professeur l'avait félicitée en souriant, et là, cela lui était tombé dessus ... Elle adorait ce sourire, ces yeux, les mouvements que faisaient ses bras lorsqu'elle parlait. Ce jour-là, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Minerva McGonagall.

Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de la Directrice des Gryffondor, cette dernière était toujours allongée dans son lit. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation. Elle avait couché avec Hermione ... Comment avait-elle pu laisser ce genre de chose arriver ? Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, la sorcière était assez honnête avec elle-même pour s'être rendue compte qu'elle aimait son élève, bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle était son professeur, elle était plus âgée ... Cependant, elle repensa à la sensation du corps de sa protégée contre elle, de son regard lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé le matin même, aucun dégoût ni rejet. Juste de l'incompréhension, et un peu de gêne. Et cette phrase, « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis il faut être deux... » Un frisson la parcourut. Elle était soulagée qu'Hermione ne l'ait pas rejetée, mais malheureusement cela faisait naître en elle un espoir qui ne lui était pas permis. Elle ne devait pas penser à son élève de cette façon, elles pouvaient être amies, rien de plus. Avec un soupir, Minerva se leva et alla se doucher pour se changer les idées.

Une fois sortie de la douche, Hermione cacha à l'aide d'un sort le suçon que son professeur lui avait fait à la base du cou, après quoi elle croisa Harry, qui semblait avoir passé une nuit courte.

« Hermione ! Je suis heureux de te voir, s'exclama-t-il. Où étais-tu hier soir ? » Demanda-t-il, tout à coup suspicieux.

La Préfète sentit la panique l'envahir, que devait-elle répondre ? Dire qu'elle avait dormi dans son dortoir ? Trop risqué, Ron pourrait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vue...

« Je me suis endormie dans un couloir ... » Tenta-t-elle en rougissant.

Un éclat de rire de la part de son meilleur ami lui fit comprendre qu'il avait marché dans le panneau ; du moins elle l'espérait.

« On est deux dans ce cas ! »

Ils se mirent à rire, et se rectifièrent en disant qu'ils devaient même être bien plus. Le Survivant demanda à son amie si elle pouvait l'attendre le temps qu'il se prépare.

Les deux amis décidèrent de ne pas attendre le roux, qui était encore au lit avec Lavande. Le chemin vers la Grande Salle ne se fit pas sans rire, en effet ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui venaient de se lever, et furent stupéfaits de trouver Ginny sans T-Shirt avec Pansy au pied d'une Statue. Un regard complice entre les deux membres du Trio et ils comprirent que la rousse n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette soirée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils ne furent pas surpris de ne trouver que quelques élèves, surtout des Premières, Deuxièmes et Troisièmes années. La table des professeurs était assez vide aussi. Seuls leurs professeurs de Sortilèges, et de Botanique étaient présents, et encore c'était vite dit, ils étaient juste présents physiquement.

Hermione se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire la femme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, ce qui la fit rougir involontairement. Harry et elle se mirent à déjeuner en tentant chacun de se souvenir de la veille, apparemment aucun d'eux n'avait oublié le chant du plus célèbre des Serpentard, qui n'était pas attablé avec Blaise, ce dernier avait une tête d'enterrement et semblait endormi sur son assiette, n'écoutant rien de ce que lui racontait son ami Théodore, qui ne semblait pas au mieux lui non plus.

Soudain, la Directrice Adjointe entra dans la salle, et prit place aux côtés des professeurs présents. Minerva balaya des yeux la Grande Salle, qu'elle fut heureuse de trouver entière et totalement rangée après le chaos de la veille, elle nota mentalement qu'elle irait remercier les Elfes pour cela. Son regard sévère rencontra soudain les yeux noisette d'Hermione, aussitôt son expression changea, ses yeux se firent plus doux, puis s'emplirent d'un léger désir. Malheureusement pour elle, la Préfète croisa son regard, et elle fut surprise de voir dans ses yeux l'exact miroir de ses sentiments. Cependant, Harry capta l'échange entre les deux sorcières, un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux verts du Survivant. Pour être sûr de ne pas avoir des visions, il regarda son professeur avec un air qui se voulait possessif et prit la main d'Hermione. L'effet fut immédiat, sa Directrice de Maison le fixa tellement intensément qu'elle aurait pu faire peur à Voldemort lui-même. Il détourna vite le regard vers son amie, qui avait les yeux sur lui, se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Pour toute réponse, il tira la brune hors de la Grande Salle, toujours en la tenant par la main. Il pouvait sentir un regard brûlant dans son dos, qu'il attribua sans aucun doute à son professeur de Métamorphose.

Ledit professeur était en train de serrer sa fourchette tellement fort qu'elle se faisait mal. Mais pour qui se prenait Potter ? Prendre SA Préfète par la main, comme s'ils étaient un couple ! Un coup d'œil dans la Salle lui fit comprendre que tous pensaient la même chose, puisque les bavardages s'étaient rapidement propagés, et la fatigue semblait oubliée pour ceux qui comataient quelques instants auparavant. Bien, elle devait se reprendre, elle n'était pas en couple avec la jeune sorcière, même si cette idée lui plaisait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse, elle n'en avait pas le droit, oui mais voilà, elle était jalouse.

**A suivre …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione, qui était de plus en plus confuse.

- Tu as couché avec McGonagall ! » S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers son amie une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles des autres élèves.

Hermione resta muette quelques instants.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? Je... NON. »

Un simple regard pour son amie, et Harry sut qu'elle mentait, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour cela.

« Hermione, ne dis pas le contraire. J'ai bien vu comment vous vous êtes regardées ... Et comment elle a failli me tuer quand je t'ai pris la main ...

- Quoi ? Elle fait ça ... Je veux dire ... Non, je n'ai pas ... Arrête de dire des bêtises !

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? »

La sorcière soupira, son meilleur ami avait deviné, elle n'arrivait pas à lui mentir.

« Je ne me souviens de rien ... Mais effectivement, ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, on était dans son lit ... Mon Dieu, Harry, comment je vais faire ?

- Tu ... Euh ... Tu avais bu, elle ne t'en voudra pas ...

- Ce n'est pas ça ! »

Harry regarda son amie, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Au point où j'en suis, je peux te le dire ... Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'elle ... »

Hermione éclata en sanglots, en avouant qu'en fait elle en était sûre. Le Survivant se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, en lui disant qu'il était là pour elle, qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Cette scène ne faisait que confirmer les rumeurs naissantes, en effet tout le monde commençait à dire qu'Hermione Granger et Harry Potter étaient ensemble, et le fait de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre attisait la curiosité de leurs camarades. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sorcière ne pleurait plus, mais resta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, cependant Minerva choisit ce moment pour sortir de la Grande Salle. La fureur qu'elle avait nouvellement ressentie pour celui-qui-avait-tué-celui-dont-on-n'a-plus-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom ne fit que s'amplifier, ce que remarqua ce dernier. Dans un excès de folie, il sourit narquoisement à son professeur, il avait compris qu'elle était jalouse, elle tenait donc à la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Un plan se forma dans son esprit à une vitesse dont lui-même ne se croyait pas capable.

Comment ose-t-il ? Il me sourit, ce petit merdeux ... Alors là Potter, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ... D'un pas rageur, Minerva quitta le Hall, sans avoir croisé le regard noisette qu'elle aimait tant.

« Hermione, j'ai une idée, annonça le brun à son amie. Tu sais, je pense qu'elle aussi éprouve quelque chose pour toi, c'est quasiment sûr même ...

- Harry...

- Non, écoute-moi, elle va me détester mais tant pis, je veux vous voir heureuses, vous le méritez toutes les deux.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ...

- C'est simple, on va faire semblant de sortir ensemble ...

- Quoi ? S'exclama la Gryffondor. Non mais ça va pas !

- Pas « officiellement », on va juste laisser planer un doute, comme ça elle décidera de prendre les devants.

- Je pense que tu te trompes ...

- C'est une femme d'action, elle ne se laissera pas faire. Et puis comme ça je pourrai voir si Cho ... Enfin tu vois ... Ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

- Ho Harry ! Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Le Survivant hocha la tête timidement.

« On fera d'une pierre deux coups ! C'est brillant Harry ! »

Hermione embrassa son meilleur ami sur la joue, sous le regard avide de plusieurs Serdaigle.

Les deux meilleurs amis se trouvaient aux abords du Lac depuis quelques heures lorsque Ron daigna enfin se montrer, il marcha dans leur direction, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, et il s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit à leurs côtés.

« T'as passé une bonne nuit Ron ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Ah oui, c'était super. »

Soudain, le roux se tourna vers ses amis, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

« Et vous deux ? J'ai entendu des choses très intéressantes ... »

Les deux Gryffondor et complices se regardèrent, ils avaient parlé un peu plus tôt de ce qu'ils allaient dire à leur ami, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas lui dire dans l'immédiat pour la brune et leur professeur de Métamorphose.

« Nous aussi, on a entendu ... Bon, tu le sais, on ne sort pas ensemble !

- Ça ferait trop bizarre ! S'exclama Hermione.

- C'est clair, répondit Ron.

- En fait ... Tu vois ... On a décidé de ne pas vraiment aller contre la rumeur ... Pour voir si Cho réagit ... »

Ron sourit en leur disant que c'était une bonne idée, et qu'il espérait que ça allait marcher.

« Tu vois, on ne s'embrassera pas ni rien, mais si on te pose la question ...

- Je leur réponds que c'est pas leur affaire! » Leur répondit le roux, qui voulait que son ami soit aussi heureux qu'il l'était avec Lavande en ce moment.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva était dans son bureau, corrigeant d'un geste rageur des devoirs de Troisième Année, la sorcière n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image d'Hermione le matin même, lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée dans son lit. Mais cette image idyllique était toujours suivie du sourire de Potter alors qu'il tenait la belle brune dans ses bras. Minerva raya énergiquement une ligne sur le devoir du pauvre Poufsoufle qui lui avait rendu sa copie avant les vacances, puis elle soupira, il ne fallait pas que cette histoire la perturbe trop, elle était le Professeur McGonagall oui ou non ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de corriger son paquet de copies, la Directrice des Gryffondor s'élança en direction de la Grande Salle, où le repas allait commencer d'ici peu.

Tout en marchant, elle entendit des élèves parler du nouveau couple phare de sa maison : Harry et Hermione, ce qui la mit encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Elle parvint à entendre qu'ils avaient passé la matinée en amoureux près du Lac, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Et tu as vu quand il lui a remis sa mèche derrière l'oreille ! S'exclama une fille de Quatrième Année.

- Oh oui ! C'était si mignon ! » Répondit son amie.

Son parcours fut parsemé de ce genre de réflexions. C'est donc bouillante de jalousie qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle alla s'asseoir près du Directeur qui était revenu, elle lui sourit discrètement tout en prenant place.

« Bonjour Minerva ! Alors, on a passé une bonne nuit ? » S'exclama-t-il, heureux et un brin malicieux.

Sa Directrice Adjointe faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de Citrouille: il savait !

« Albus, dit-elle en soupirant. Je ne peux pas ...

- Ho, mais je ne juge pas. Je dis juste qu'il faut savoir en profiter, après tout la vie est courte et Miss Granger ...

- La vie est courte ? S'exclama Minerva afin de le couper. Mais enfin Albus ! Dois-je vous rappeler votre âge ?

- Non, c'est gentil ... Tâchez seulement de vous souvenir de mon anniversaire ... D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien avoir une autre boule de bowling ... »

Tandis que le sorcier commençait à faire l'éloge du bowling, Minerva eut envie de lui jeter un sort. Comment pouvait-il approuver ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait secrètement compté sur le fait qu'il la réprimande, ce qui lui aurait permis de ne pas se laisser perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, ainsi elle aurait pu essayer de se convaincre qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire avec la jeune Gryffondor. Au lieu de cela, elle sentait que les barrières qu'elle avait dressées tombaient petit à petit, un peu plus à chaque instant.

A la table des Gryffondor se tenait Hermione, qui était en face de Ron et à côté d'Harry, sous l'œil curieux de toute la tablée, mais aussi de toute la salle.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Ginny ? » Demanda le roux, qui cherchait des yeux sa petite sœur.

Personne ne fut capable de lui répondre, il se dit alors qu'elle était peut-être en train de se remettre de la soirée de la veille. Alors que Ron se tournait vers sa petite amie, Hermione s'approcha de l'oreille du Survivant.

« On devrait aller la voir, peut-être qu'il y a eu un problème avec Parkinson. » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Albus regarda son Professeur de Métamorphose couper sa viande d'un air énervé tout en regardant la table des Gryffondor. Le Directeur fit de même et aperçut Hermione qui chuchotait quelque chose à Harry, qui se mit à sourire timidement. Puis il vit que ce dernier regardait la femme assise à ses côtés, soudain le vieux sorcier comprit ce que son petit protégé était en train de faire, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il croisa le regard du Survivant et lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec son plan.

**A suivre …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avis Aux Lecteurs :**

_Voilà la dernière partie de ma Fic ) Merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers (ainsi qu'a ceux qui poste en anonyme et auquel je ne peux répondre directement ! ). Une prochaine Fic sur le couple Minerva/Hermione est en construction … Mais elle sera bien plus longue. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi ! _

**Chapitre 3**

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione et Harry trouvèrent Ginny assise sur un banc, l'air préoccupé. Ils allèrent donc la voir, profitant que Ron soit avec Lavande. Après quelques paroles inutiles, les deux Septième année lui demandèrent ce qui la tracassait.

« Voilà, en fait j'ai passé la fin de ma soirée avec Pansy Parkinson. Et ... Elle me plait vraiment ... Mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Ron ...

- Parce que c'est une fille ? » Demanda Hermione, hésitante, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise.

Ginny la regarda, surprise.

« Heu ... Non ... Pourquoi, le fait que ce soit une fille devrait le contrarier ?

- Je ne sais pas, chez les Moldus les personnes du même sexe qui sont ensemble ne sont pas toujours bien vues, lui répondit Harry, sachant très bien l'avis sur ce sujet de son oncle et de sa tante.

- Vraiment ? demanda la plus jeune des Weasley. Bizarre ... Non, chez les sorciers c'est considéré comme normal ... Enfin, je n'ai jamais entendu de racisme ... Même Voldemort n'avait rien contre eux ... Pourquoi les Moldus n'acceptent pas ?

- Je suppose qu'ils trouvent ça contre nature, répondit Hermione, se demandant soudain l'avis que pouvaient avoir ses parents sur l'homosexualité.

- Comme ils le pensaient pour les Sorciers, renchérit Ginny. C'est peut-être pour ça pour nous trouvons ça normal.

- Peut-être. Il doit aussi y avoir le fait que deux Sorciers du même sexe peuvent avoir un enfant grâce à la Potion Nouveau-Né.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, c'est une Potion qui est faite avec l'ADN des deux parents ... Et pour les Moldus, deux personnes du même sexe ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ... D'où la pensée de contre nature ... »

Le Survivant hocha la tête en se disant que les Sorciers avaient tout prévu comme toujours, et il se dit aussi qu'il devrait lire un peu plus de livres, car ce genre d'information était bonne à savoir.

« Non, en fait j'ai peur de la réaction de Ron, car c'est une Serpentard ... Même si Drago nous a aidés pendant la Guerre, il est encore assez ... Comment dire ... Antipathique avec eux. »

En effet, les deux amis se souvinrent que cela n'avait pas été de tout repos entre Drago et Ron quand ils avaient été obligés de cohabiter au Quartier de l'Ordre l'an dernier. Tous trois décidèrent de marcher un peu pour se rendre vers la Salle Commune.

« Mais vous êtes ensemble en fait ?

- Oui, on a beaucoup parlé quand on s'est réveillées ce matin. On a décidé de garder ça secret pour l'instant. Enfin, je suppose qu'elle l'a dit à Drago et Blaise, et elle doit se douter que vous êtes au courant. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prête à le dire à Ron. »

Harry prit la jeune Weasley dans ses bras au détour d'un couloir pour la réconforter.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens vite ! » Leur dit Hermione en voyant une Première année au bord des larmes.

Minerva passait justement à ce moment même dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Elle vit Harry, un bras autour des épaules de la jeune Weasley, et plus loin Hermione en train de consoler Landra Loper, une Première année de Gryffondor. Elle jeta un regard noir au fils de James Potter, qui profitait de l'absence de sa « petite amie » pour bécoter une autre fille. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers sa Préfète préférée, elle entendit derrière elle Ginny et Harry qui chuchotaient discrètement.

« T'as vu comment McGonagall t'as regardé ? Tu lui as fait quoi ? » S'exclama la sorcière.

Alors qu'Harry lui répondait que c'était à Hermione de lui expliquer, la Directrice des Gryffondor atteignit cette dernière, qui avait fini de rassurer Landra.

« Miss Granger, tout va bien ? demanda Minerva qui regardait la Première année partir.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle me disait juste que les cours de Potions étaient horribles ... »

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent d'un air complice, doucement les yeux de la plus âgée glissèrent vers le cou d'Hermione et se bloquèrent là où elle lui avait fait un suçon. Elle fut surprise de ne rien voir, la jeune sorcière avait dû le dissimuler avec un charme. Elle sentit soudain que la jeune Préfète se tendait sous ses yeux. Elles échangèrent un regard gêné avant que la Directrice des Gryffondor n'annonce qu'elle avait des choses à faire.

« Oui, moi aussi. Je vais rejoindre Harry. » Lui dit-elle en souriant, remarquant le regard assez jaloux et énervé de son interlocutrice.

Elle rejoignit ses deux amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin, sous les yeux de Minerva. Cette dernière partit donc en direction de son bureau où d'autres copies l'attendaient toujours, durant son trajet elle croisa Severus Rogue.

« Ha Minerva, bonjour, la salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Severus, lui répondit-elle poliment.

- Alors, bonne nuit ? »

La sorcière se figea face à son collègue, le ton qu'il avait choisi ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Comment ? Lui aussi ? Il y avait eu une annonce dans la salle des professeurs ? Se demanda-t-elle.

« Vous savez, j'ai des yeux ... annonça-t-il en voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas. Vous avez quitté la fête ensemble, et tôt ce matin, j'ai vu Miss Granger qui se dirigeait vers son dortoir ...

- Severus, lui dit-elle d'un suppliant.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin trouvé quelqu'un ... »

Sur ces paroles, le Maître des Potions et Terreur des Cachots laissa la sorcière dans un bruissement de cape. Cette dernière resta interdite quelques minutes dans le couloir avant de se reprendre en maudissant son collègue, lui au moins aurait pu au contraire lui faire un commentaire dont lui seul avait le secret, et non pas la féliciter. Décidément, tout le monde était contre elle !

Ginny sourit en apprenant où et avec qui Hermione avait passé sa nuit, et les encouragea dans le plan qu'avaient mis en place les deux Gryffondor.

Cependant, en allant se coucher quelques jours plus tard, la Préfète se demanda si le fait de rendre Minerva jalouse était une bonne idée, peut-être qu'au contraire cela allait la décourager, ou pire, elle s'en moquait. Elle chassa bien vite ses idées noires, aujourd'hui ils avaient eu un cours de Métamorphose et leur professeur avait été plus qu'horrible avec Harry, il avait fait perdre près de 15 points à Gryffondor et avait eu droit à des remarques de la sorcière, sans réelle raison. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait fait gagner 20 points à Gryffondor, et Dean en avait fait gagner 5 en répondant juste à une question de sa Directrice de maison.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, mais Hermione sentait qu'Harry était à cran, à force de subir les critiques de Rogue combinées à celles de Minerva. De plus, elle avait senti que Cho ne faisait que les regarder d'un air triste. La Préfète décida alors d'aller voir son meilleur ami pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'arrêter.

« Tu crois ? Répondit-il, hésitant.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Va voir Cho ... Je pense que c'est le bon moment. »

Le Survivant la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant. Hermione décida d'aller vers Ginny, cette dernière avait décidé de parler à Ron par rapport à Pansy, elle avait un peu peur que cela se passe mal.

Minerva parcourait l'une des cours de Poudlard, revenant de la Cabane de Hagrid, lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin Harry Potter en train d'embrasser Cho Chang. Au début, elle ne sut pas quoi penser, devait-elle être heureuse qu'il ne soit plus avec Hermione ? Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle croisa la femme qui occupait ses pensées, elle semblait plus qu'énervée ... Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard. C'est ainsi qu'au lieu d'être contente qu'Hermione soit libre, elle fut furieuse contre le Survivant qui devait être responsable de l'état de sa protégée.

Le lendemain, le Professeur de Métamorphose fut plus que dure avec Harry, ce qui énerva au plus haut point Hermione. Elle était déjà sur les nerfs depuis la veille où elle avait appris que Ron s'était montré odieux avec sa sœur en apprenant avec qui elle sortait. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi sa Directrice de maison s'en prenait à Harry alors qu'ils étaient censés ne plus être ensemble. Elle resta donc à la fin de l'heure pour lui faire savoir sa façon de penser.

« Que puis-je pour vous Mis Granger ? Demanda Minerva en voyant que son élève préférée était restée après le cours.

- Des explications ! S'exclama Hermione, plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Pardon ? Répondit l'autre femme, surprise du ton qu'avait employé la jeune sorcière avec elle.

- Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur Harry depuis des semaines ? Il ne vous a rien fait que je sache ! On dirait le professeur Rogue !

- Miss Granger, je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi ! Rétorqua l'Animagus, outrée des paroles de son élève.

- ET MOI JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE TRAITER DES ELEVES DE CETTE FACON! »

Hermione était rouge de colère, alors qu'elle était en train d'expliquer à son professeur ce que voulait dire le mot impartialité, Minerva la trouva absolument ravissante avec ses joues rouges en train de faire de grands gestes.

« Et que dire de la fois où vous... »

Mais la Préfète ne put finir son discours, en effet son professeur venait de l'embrasser, elle resta figée quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle participa activement au baiser, qui était devenu moins désespéré qu'au début, il était maintenant doux et profond. Les deux sorcières se séparèrent, les yeux brillants, toujours front contre front.

« Wahou. »

Ce fut le seul mot que put dire la plus jeune avant qu'un second baiser n'arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se regardaient, toutes souriantes, l'air coupable.

« J'arrive pas à croire que le plan d'Harry ait marché ! » S'exclama Hermione, quelque peu essoufflée.

Soudain, Minerva comprit qu'elle avait été dupée par ses deux élèves, elle détestait ça habituellement! Mais pour une fois, cela lui était égal.

« Hermione ...

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu sais que j'ai très envie d'être avec toi. Mais je suis toujours ton professeur.

- Seulement pour quelques mois ...

- Exactement. » Lui répondit Minerva malicieusement.

Le nouveau couple fut interrompu par la cloche annonçant le début du prochain cours.

« Je devrais y aller. » dit Hermione en se dégageant des bras de sa dulcinée.

La plus âgée des deux Sorcières embrassa une dernière fois l'autre.

« A dans quelques mois ... »

La Préfète courut jusqu'à son prochain cours, qui avait déjà commencé. Elle entra dans les cachots, où Rogue regarda méchamment l'élève de Griyfondor qui avait osé arriver en retard. Après lui avoir enlevé 5 points pour son manque de ponctualité, il inscrivit les instructions au tableau. Alors qu'Hermione était en train de s'asseoir, il remarqua que la jeune élève avait la cravate défaite, tout comme son col et que ses lèvres étaient quelque peu rouges. Soudain, un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux du Maître des Potions, elle avait eu Métamorphose juste avant ... Sa collègue s'était enfin décidée ...

Le soir même dans la Grande Salle lors du dîner, Minerva et Hermione échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à Albus, qui félicita sa collègue et amie discrètement. Il ne reçut qu'un vague grognement comme réponse, ce qui le fit rire. A la table des Gryffondor, Ginny et Harry étaient déjà au courant, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier, qui allait enfin pouvoir aller à un cours de Métamorphose tranquillement.

En fin de soirée, Hermione trouva Ron près de la cheminée de la salle commune, il n'avait pas encore accepté l'idée que sa petite soeur sorte avec une Serpentard.

« Hey Ron. On peut parler ? »

Le roux lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer son approbation, sa meilleure amie s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu n'es pas très heureux que Ginny soit avec Pansy, mais sois honnête, tu es trop protecteur envers elle ... Elle sait faire des choix ...

- Mais Hermione ! C'est une Serpentard, ils sont vils et perfides ...

- Ron, avoue que tu es contre quiconque qui sorte avec ta sœur, rappelle-toi Dean ... »

Le Gryffondor fit la moue, en sachant qu'elle avait raison.

« Et puis dis-toi que ça pourrait être pire ...

- Mouais ... dit-il, toujours pas convaincu.

La Préfète soupira devant l'air entêté de son ami.

« Il faut que tu saches un truc. Je ... Moi aussi je suis avec quelqu'un ...

- Ne me dis pas que tu es avec Drago ou Blaise! Deux Serpentards dans la bande ... Je crois que je ...

- Non, c'est pas un Serpentard. C'est ... McGonagall. »

Ron regarda sa meilleure amie en souriant.

« Pour être honnête c'est loin d'être une surprise, elle semblait assez énervée que tu sortes avec Harry, et puis vous vous ressemblez beaucoup ... Mais si tu me dis ça pour que je sois moins en colère contre Ginny, c'est raté ! Il aurait fallu que tu sortes avec Rogue !

- Mon Dieu, NON ! » S'exclama Hermione.

Ils se mirent à rire, sous le regard des quelques Gryffondor qui étaient encore debout.

« Donc que vas-tu faire avec Ginny ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est ma petite sœur et je l'aime. Je suis sûrement trop protecteur ...

- Ho Ron, je suis si contente que tu penses ça ! Lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais je vais essayer. Je lui dois bien ça. »

Les deux amis regardèrent le feu quelques instants avant que le rouquin ne reprenne la parole.

« Et toi, comment ça se passe avec McGonagall, je suppose que personne n'est au courant ...

- Non, enfin il y a toi, Harry et Ginny. Dumbledore aussi je suppose, il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder ce soir en souriant. Mais on a décidé de ne rien faire tant que je suis son élève. »

Ron fronça les sourcils en regardant la brune.

« Hermione, je connais ce regard ... Que me caches-tu ? »

La sorcière se mit à rougir en baissant les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrai tenir si longtemps ... Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle non plus ...»

Ron sourit devant l'air sadique qu'arborait la Gryffondor.

« Je la ferai craquer avant la fin de l'année scolaire! » Promit-elle.

**Fin**


End file.
